<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Omega in Camelot by Fireflykat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749098">An Omega in Camelot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflykat/pseuds/Fireflykat'>Fireflykat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Gwaine (Merlin), Alpha Lancelot (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Omega Merlin (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Lancelot (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflykat/pseuds/Fireflykat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur stumbles on two secrets at once - oops</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Omega in Camelot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MERLIN!!” Arthur shouted as he stormed through the castle, “Where the hell are you?”</p><p>“What’s got your knickers in a bunch, Princess?” Gwain asked as he caught up and strode beside his king. </p><p>“It’s been three days since I have seen that lazy, no good servant of mine, I want to know where he has run off to this time!”</p><p>“Have you checked with Gaius?” Asked Lancelot, joining Arthur at his other side. “He is often asked to go and fetch herbs far from home, we haven’t gone hunting in a while, maybe he needed some herbs that can only be found a good distance from here.”</p><p>“I was on my way to Gaius now,” Arthur confirmed, “And why does Gaius need Merlin to get the herbs for him? Doesn’t he have other people who can help?”</p><p>“Well, Merlin is his apprentice, if I am not much mistaken,” Gwain said, reasonably. “Isn’t that what he came to Camelot to be?”</p><p>“Merlin is<em> my</em> servant.” Arthur growled. “He came here to…” He stopped for a moment trying to remember. That’s right, Merlin never planned to be a servant. He was placed there after saving Arthur’s life. “It doesn’t matter why he came here.” Arthur said quickly, trying to cover up his small flicker of doubt. They were making their way down the steps to Gaius’s chambers. “He is my servant now. And he should be here when I need him.” Gwain and Lancelot looked at each other and rolled their eyes, then followed the king into the physician’s chambers.</p><p>“Gaius!” Arthur said, slamming open the door. “Where is Merlin?” He asked the small white-haired man, who was at a table, brewing a potion. “It’s been three days since I have seen him, where is he?”</p><p>“I sent him out for I was running low on some herbs.” Gaius said quickly, stepping to the side so he stood in front of a wooden door. “They are herbs that cannot be found in Camelot, so he had to journey quite far for them. He should be back by this evening.” Arthur stood there with his hands crossed over his chest and stared steadily at the physician. </p><p>“Fine,” He said, “Tell Merlin to come to my chambers when he returns, he has chores.” </p><p>“Yes, Sire.” Gaius said, bowing politely. </p><p>Arthur was almost out of the room when he turned. “What is that smell in the air? Are you burning some new incense?” He asked. “It smells amazing, but it’s so faint I can hardly smell it.” </p><p>“Yes,” Gaius said, with a glance at the room behind him. “A new incense. Wonderful isn’t it. I burned it hours ago but it still lingers in the air.” </p><p>“Tell Merlin, that I expect him to bring me my dinner,” Arthur said, nodding, he closed the door as he left the chamber. </p><p>As soon as Arthur left, Gaius knocked on the wooden door to the room within, “Arthur has left, my boy, take this, your heat should have died down enough that it should work.” The door opened and a thin hand shot out and grabbed the bottle from the old man. In that small space of time that the door was open, Gaius was hit, full in the face with a heavy sticky scent, sweet and syrupy. He rocked back on his heels, stumbling to a stool as far as possible from the door and collapsing onto it. “Be careful with that scent boy, if it can affect a Beta like me, I don’t want to think about how a strong Alpha like Arthur would react to it.”</p><p>The silence was deafening. He knew Merlin could hear him, but he also knew that Merlin had charmed his room so that the door and walls would keep his voice and scent inside. It was his first heat he had to suffer through since he had arrived four years previously from Ealdor, and due to the delayed hormones, it hit him hard. </p><p>As dusk fell, Merlin finally exited his bedroom, clothing and belongings were thrown from one end of the room to the other, haphazardly, without mercy. Thankfully, Merlin didn’t have many belongings, or it would have been a much bigger mess. </p><p>“You need to learn how to control your magic during your heat boy!” Gaius said, putting a bowl of soup in front of the exhausted Omega Sorcerer. “When you are done with that, Arthur wants to see you.” Merlin groaned. </p><p>“Can’t a guy have some rest?” Merlin asked, “Do you know how exhausting being in heat alone is?” </p><p>“No, and neither do you if you don’t want anyone to know your gender.” Merlin swallowed that fact, slightly disgruntled at the truth behind it. </p><p>“I can’t be a warlock, I can’t be an Omega,” Merlin complained, “It’s like the triple goddess was conspiring against me. If I’m supposed to be this great sorcerer, you would think I would be an Alpha, not an Omega. Whose brilliant idea was that?”</p><p>“Merlin, stop complaining.” Gaius snapped. “You have good friends, you are in a good kingdom, and are loyal to a good king. With your help Camelot will be great.” Merlin rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Arthur’s stance on Omegas is much better than Uther’s,” Merlin admitted, “I just wish he would change his mind about magic in a similar manner. I mean, we exist in a similar quantity.”</p><p>Gaius looked outside. “You are going to be late!” He said, chivvying Merlln out the door. “DInner!” </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Merlin entered Arthur’s chambers with his dinner tray, and set it down on the table. He looked around the room and sighed. </p><p>“You can start by cleaning my room, washing my clothes, polishing my armour, and tomorrow you need to accompany me to the round table meeting.” Arthur said, seeing Merlin and coming over to his dinner. Arthur sat and looked Merlin up and down. “You look tired,” He said, his condescending tone changing to one of concern. “You are pale,” He took Merlin by the arm to stand in front of the fire and looked into his face.</p><p>Merlin shoved him away. “I’m fine, I just had to gather herbs for Gaius, alright?” Merlin got to work picking up the clothes that were thrown about. “Didn’t George help you while I was away?” He asked.</p><p>Arthur snorted into his dinner, “George is a good servant, Merlin, but he isn’t you.” He thought for a moment. “You know what, you are right, I should ask George to help, he isn’t you. He isn’t lazy, or clumsy, or forgetful, or rude. He is clean, polite, and does his job well.” </p><p>“If you like him so much, why did you wait for me?” Merlin asked, surly. “I have better things to do that chase after you all day.” Ok, he didn’t, but he liked to think he did.</p><p>“I’m doing it for you Merlin.” Arthur said in mock offense. “Serving me is a privilege, an honor.” </p><p>“Only to those who don’t know you.” Merlin muttered. Arthur got up and grabbed his head, wrestling him to the bed. </p><p>“You take that back!” He said with a smirk.</p><p>“Never!” Merlin was wearing a wide grin. “You are a giant dollophead and I can’t see why anyone would want to serve you!” He shrieked in laughter as Arthur started tickling him. They calmed down after a few minutes of laughing, then Merlin got up and finished picking up the clothing, and carried it to the doorway. “Seriously Arthur, you are a great king, it is my honour to serve you and I will serve only you until I die.” He said so quietly Arthur could barely hear it, before he slipped out of the room with the wash. </p><p>Arthur sat on the bed, feeling slightly guilty. It was never his intention to actually make Merlin pledge his unerring loyalty to him. Or be his servant forever. In all honesty, he didn’t know if he wanted Merlin to be his servant forever. He didn’t much think of Merlin as a servant anymore. He liked to think of the younger man as a friend. He let the man into the round table meetings, after all. No one was allowed into those except those of the round table. And Merlin for some reason. He trusted Merlin more than some of his knights. He wasn’t sure what it was about the servant, but he had gained his trust over the past five years of service to him, and knew the younger man would never lie or betray him. His wife walked into the room in a beautiful silk gown and sat down next to him on the bed. </p><p>“Good Evening, Husband,” She said, giving him a kiss. </p><p>He looked at her lovingly, “Guenevere, how are you?” he asked her, brushing a curly stray hair from her soft shoulder. </p><p>“Why does Merlin look like he is a kicked puppy who has been left out all night?” She asked, looking disapproving. </p><p>Arthur looked both guilty and slightly surprised. “He hasn’t been around for the past three days, so I asked Gaius who told me he had been out collecting for him again and would be back this evening. So when he brought dinner I told him everything he needed to do before tomorrow’s round-table meeting. He asked why I hadn’t had another servant come and do the job while he was away, and I told him that it was his responsibility as my servant, and he should be lucky to be in such a position to be my servant, because it is a privilege.”</p><p>“You know full well, that you need Merlin far more than he needs you.” Gwen admonished with a scowl. “He didn’t come to Camelot to be a servant, he is working both as your servant and as Gaius’s apprentice, you should give him some slack. He means more to you than just being your servant. So why don’t you ever tell him? He is your friend Arthur. Can’t you just tell him you were worried when he disappeared for three days, like a normal person would?”</p><p>“Of course I can’t, he’s a servant.” Arthur said, before realising his mistake. </p><p>“So was your wife once too. Remember that?” She said coldly. “And 4 of your most trusted knights were once commoners.” </p><p>“But they have skills, are useful.” Arthur tried to argue. “Merlin is clumsy, and clueless, and annoying, and -”</p><p>“Your friend.” Gwen finished. “He is your friend. You value his opinions, even if you won’t acknowledge it, you protect him, he challenges you, you can be yourself with him. He sees who you are and who you can be. He pushes you to be your best self, Arthur. I know you don’t like to hear it, but you would never have become the king you are today without Merlin beside you. You would have never acknowledged your feelings for me, rescinded that law about nobles and commoners, and Alphas only marrying other Alphas or mating Omegas, without Merlin on your side, encouraging you. You should treat him better.” </p><p>Arthur knew she was right. Merlin did push him to see the other side of things, argued for the less fortunate, put up with him when he was being pigheaded, kept him from putting idiotic decrees in place when he didn’t have the whole picture. Merlin was the only one who he would let speak to him the way that he did. He wouldn’t even let his knights address him the way Merlin was so used to doing. It infuriated him, but he also was grateful for Merlin’s attitude towards him. Merlin was the only one who treated him as though he was a normal person. Not royalty. Merlin was his best friend. Had been his only friend until he found his round table of knights. And gotten to know Gwen better. </p><p>Arthur placed a kiss to the Beta’s temple, “As always, you are right. I will go apologise to Merlin.” She smiled as she watched him go. </p><p>Arthur knocked on Gaius’s door and heard muffled talking within. He opened the door to see Merlin standing by the wall with Lancelot and Gwain standing on either side of him. A blue neckerchief was on the floor and Merlin’s head was thrown back, eyes closed, revealing his pale throat. Lancelot and Gwain each had a hand wrapped possessively around Merlin’s waist and were nuzzling his neck. “Alphas,” He heard Merlin purr. Merlin was radiating a golden glow that seemed to wrap the three of them in a cocoon. </p><p>Arthur slammed the door and all three jumped, looking back at him. Arthur now saw two bite marks on Merlin’s neck, one on either side. “When were you going to tell me you were an Omega?” He asked lightly. Merlin looked shiftily around as Gwain and Lancelot shifted their positions so they were standing protectively in front of him. </p><p>Merlin placed a hand on each of their shoulders, a calming scent radiating forth from him, signaling to his Alphas that he wasn’t in need of protection. “Most likely if or when you lifted the remaining restrictions on us.” He said equally lightly. </p><p>“So the past three days?” Arthur confirmed</p><p>“My heat, yes.” Merlin nodded. “It doesn’t normally last so long, but Gwain and Lancelot weren’t available together. During my Heat it’s either both of them, or neither.” </p><p>Arthur let that sink for a moment. Then remembered something else. “You have magic.” Merlin visibly flinched. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” He said, raising his hands above his head. Gwain and Lancelot stood between the King and his servant once more. Arthur, who’s eyes were blazing in anger now, bore holes right through them. </p><p>“Magic?! Merlin!” He practically shouted. “Magic destroyed my family! Sorcery is evil! How could you study it?! You saw what it did to Morgana!” </p><p>“It’s for you, Arthur,” He said quietly, “I have it for you, I would die for you, I would happily serve you forever.”</p><p>Arthur went to the door and called a guard. “Arrest the sorcerer!” He said to one of them. </p><p>Gwain and Lancelot fought furiously at the guards shackling their Omega. “Arthur!” Lancelot said angrily, “You can’t do that!” </p><p>“Sorcery is against the law, Lancelot,” He said with an angry look in his eye. Gwain walked over and punched Arthur across the face. </p><p>“DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES HE HAS SAVED YOUR ARSE?” Gwain shouted at him as Merlin was dragged off in magic suppressing cuffs. </p><p>“Don’t worry Merlin,” Lancelot called to him. </p><p>“You will be ok.” Gwain added.</p><p>Merlin said nothing as he was led down to the dungeons. </p><p>Arthur stood in the small chamber and glared at his knights. “You both should be arrested for treason.” He growled furiously. “You knew he had magic, and never said anything.” </p><p>“I had no idea,” Gwain replied. “Honestly, but I don’t care, he is my mate, no matter what.”</p><p>“How did you know about the times he saved Arthur then?” Lancelot asked, curious. </p><p>“It added up.” Gwain said, shrugging. “You did know, didn’t you?” He asked slyly</p><p>“He killed the griffin. It was his magic on the lance that did it. The lance alone wouldn’t have done anything. I saw it glowing and heard him chant. Figured it out.” Lancelot shrugged.</p><p>“You knew since then?” Arthur’s anger had started to die down, and curiosity was rising. </p><p>“You can’t believe that all those times we escaped, all those near misses, all the times Merlin came with us to fight, or hunt, or rescue someone and something happened, how do you think we all survived each time?” Lancelot asked. “You have had a guardian warlock helping you out for years. And you just arrested him.” He had a hard look in his eyes. </p><p>Lancelot had a tendency to be almost more ruthless than Gwain, except Gwain used his fists, Lancelot used reasoned argument. Arthur thought he might have preferred an argument from Gwain at the moment. </p><p>“I will tell you one thing, Princess,” Gwain growled. “If something happens to Merlin, I am leaving and never coming back. He is the only reason I have stuck around as long as I have.”</p><p>“Me too,” Lancelot said. “You may not want to believe this, Arthur, but all of us knights are fiercely loyal to him. Having magic does not change who he is. He has never lied to you about that.”</p><p>“He is an Omega, and has Magic!” Arthur practically shouted. “How is that not lying?” </p><p>“Keeping a secret to protect your life doesn’t count.” Gwain countered. “Can you imagine how scared he was everyday? Being around you and your father, knowing that one wrong move could get him executed?” </p><p>Arthur thought about it. Then he considered the circumstances which led to those secrets. Omegas were not protected very well in Essetir, he knew that. They were often captured as slaves and sold. Sometimes to people in Camelot. It was a disgusting practice that Arthur was trying to quash, but even in Camelot Omegas were not always treated very fairly. They didn’t have many rights on their own, once they were mated they had the same rights as their mates, but as a single unmated Omega, they weren’t allowed to work, or own property, or live on their own. Female Omegas tended to be treated slightly better than Male Omegas, but he knew both had it rough. As for Magic, well, it was well known that his father would kill anyone he suspected had the smallest amount of magical knowledge, or was seen with someone magical or with a magical item, or if they were related to a sorcerer. He just didn’t understand why Merlin would get caught up with magic in the first place.</p><p>“But why would Merlin learn magic if he knew the consequences?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“Learn magic?” Lancelot repeated, surprised. “Merlin never learned magic. He was born with it. The only reason he studies it is to keep a handle on his magic.”</p><p>“But that’s impossible. No one is born with magic.” Arthur scoffed. Gwain raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“You have a very narrow view of the world. Your father would be proud.” He left. </p><p>“Talk to Merlin,” Lancelot urged, as he walked towards the door after Gwain. “He may give you some insights that you weren’t expecting.” Then he left also and Arthur was left alone in the Gaius’s chambers, endless thoughts muddling his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>